Tahnunzel
by spider-lin-beifong
Summary: This is a script for Tahnunzel- the story of how a boy with long hair can achieve his dreams. This is for tumblr's LOK Disney Madness Week. Rated T because I have no idea whats going to happen. EDIT: I've been having trouble writing for this one, so I'm putting this on hiatus for now.
1. Chapter 1

Tahnunzel: _*sings*_ 7am the usual morning line up.

Do my hair up and maintain a perfect sheen.

Brush my pearly whites, and shave without a mess up.

Brush again, and by then it's like 11:15

and so I'll eat my lunch, stir fry by lean cuisine

make a nice latte, and feed Pabu some beans

then eat too much ice cream until my face turns green,

and wonder when will my life begin.

All I want is my prince to appear.

That's all I wish for my birthday each year.

What is it like, out there where they know

how to date girls? Mother might just let me know.

_*end song*_

_looks to Pabu._ Looks like it's only us, buddy. _sighs_ Pabu I need to ask you something.

Pabu: _looks questioningly at Tahnunzel_

Tahnunzel: _doodles_ I've been having these strange dreams about this girl. And she can bend all four elements! _Shows Pabu his drawing_.

Pabu: _ignores Tahno_

Tahnunzel: _doesn't recognize Pabu can't understand him. _She looks kind of like this. I've never dreamt about girls before. I... frankly I don't know what to think.

Pabu: _starts playing with a nearby marble_

Tahnunzel: I mean, Mom's been telling me that when the time is right, she'll introduce me to the perfect guy... but this girl that keeps popping up, Pabu. _looks horrified_ What if I'm straight?

_a Voice calls from the outside window._ One moment mother!_ Tahnuzel throws her strand of luxurious black hair outside the window._

_whispers to Pabu_ Do I ask today? I mean, I am going to be eighteen in three days.

* * *

Yes, I kept Tahno as a boy. A fabulous boy who wears a dress and is completely a princess- not a prince, princess- and totally doesn't know he's straight... yet. If you've seen Rapunzel, you know how this goes.


	2. Chapter 2

_Voice outside window grunts and it's obvious someone is climbing up Tahnunzel's hair. Suddenly __**Amom**__ appears, panting, climbing through the window holding a wicker basket._

Amom: _sing-song voice_ Hello, Tahnunzel!

Tahnunzel: _hugs his Amom_ Hello Mother!

Amom: So, what have you been up to, my child?

Tahnunzel: Oh you know, the usual.

Amom: _dangles wicker basket in front of Tahnunzel_ Sweetie, I brought your favorite lunch!

Tahnunzel: _reaches for the basket, exciting, only to find his least favorite food, salad. _Mother, thank you, but this is your favorite.

Amom: _laughs_ Oh I guess you're right. But really Tahnunzel, it should be your favorite too! Keep that girlish figure of yours in check, you know. _pats Tahnunzel's non-existent stomach_ Like I do. _straightens out his own, equally beautiful dress and admires self in the mirror_

Tahnunzel: Oh mother I know. _sighs, the pause_ Mother, I wanted to ask you something.

Amom:_ still facing the mirror_ Yes, darling?

Tahnunzel: You know, I... I'm going to be turning eighteen soon.

Amom: Yes?

Tahnunzel: And... well...

Amom: Just spit it out already! You know, someone who mumbles will never be heard.

Tahnunzel: I want to see the lights!

**Amom: _pause_ Oh... you want to go outside?_ Cue "Amom Knows Best" _Oh why, Tahnunzel?**

**Look at you, as fragile as a panda lily**  
**Still a little sapling, just a sprout**  
**You know why we stay up in this tower**

**Tahnunzel:**  
**I know but...**

**Amom:**  
**That's right, to keep you bending free dear**  
**Guess I always knew this day was coming**  
**Knew that soon you'd want to go to matches**  
**Soon, but not now**

**Tahnunzel:**  
**But -**

**Mother Gothel:**  
**Shh!**  
**Trust me, now**  
**Amom knows best**  
**Amom knows best**  
**Listen to the mama**  
**It's a bendy world out there**  
**Amom knows best**  
**One way or another**  
**Something will go wrong, I swear**  
**Avatars, thugs,**  
**Polar Bear Dogs, Equalists**  
**Probending matches**  
**The police**

**Tahnunzel:**  
**No!**

**Amom:**  
**Yes!**

**Tahnunzel:**  
**But -**

**Amom:**  
**Also Fire Ferrets**  
**Girls with ugly teeth, and**  
**Stop, no more, you'll just upset me**  
**Amom's right here**  
**Amom will protect you**  
**Sweetie, here's what I suggest**  
**Skip the drama**  
**Stay with mama**  
**Amom knows best**  
**Amom knows best**  
**Take it from the prophet**  
**On your own, you won't survive**  
**pretty overdressed,**  
**Immature, fussy**  
**Please, they'll eat you up alive**  
**humble and serene**  
**Positively ugly**  
**Ditzy and a bit, well, odd**  
**Plus, I believe**  
**Gettin' kinda chubby**  
**I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you**  
**Amom understands**  
**Amom's here to help you**  
**All I have is one request**  
**Tahnunzel?**

**Tahnunzel:**  
**Yes?**

**Amom:**  
**Don't ever ask to leave this tower again.**

**Tahnunzel:**  
**Yes, Mother.**

**Amom:**  
**I love you very much, dear.**

**Tahnunzel:**  
**I love you more.**

**Amom:**  
**I love you most.**  
**Don't forget it**  
**You'll regret it**

**Amom knows best.**

_(end song)_

* * *

Ok so Amom has come into the picture. Woohoo! Yes, it's Amom, not Amon. Yes I did it on purpose. Yes, it's an awful pun. No, I don't care.


	3. Chapter 3

new scene: Tahnunzel is fast asleep in his bed. It is early moring. Suddenly, a wild Korra appears! She slowly sneaks around searching for... something. What can it be?

* * *

Korra: _to self_ Finally! _brushes self off and begins on her quest searching through cabinets,_

Tahnunzel: _wakes up to find strange girl in his room. He slowly reaches for his pan underneath his bed._

Korra: _Opens the door to the wardrobe_ Oh, so there must be a g-

Tahnunzel: _smacks Korra with his pan_

Korra: _blacks out._

_wakes up tied to a chair. _Hey!

Tahnunzel: _turns, holding pan_ Who are you and what are you doing here?

Korra: I was looking for... hey... are you a... guy?

Tahnunzel: _smacks Korra with the pan again._

Korra: _blacks out again_

_wakes up, groaning. _ Hey, that's not nice.

Tahnunzel: Neither is breaking and entering. So, what are you doing here? _pulls a chair up to Korra._

Korra: I'm... I'm looking for a scroll.

Tahnunzel: That's it? A scroll?

Korra: Well, yeah... you see it's a waterbending scroll, and-

Tahnunzel: _covers her mouth with his hand_ You have to go.

Korra: Not without the scroll.

Tahnunzel: _picks up the pan again_

Korra: No no no! Not the pan!

Tahnunzel: _pauses then lets the pan go. _Fine. Tell me what you'd do with the scroll should you get it.

Korra: Well, I'd use it to perform at the moon festival.

Tahnunzel: _looks at her quizitively_

Korra: Oh Come on, you have to know what that is! It's the festival in which we celebrate the lost prince's birthday every year, with lanterns and dancing and bending and-

Tahnunzel: Lanterns... the LIGHTS. It's in three days, right?!

Korra: Uh... yeah.

Tahnunzel. Alright, whoever you are-

Korra: I'm Korra, the Avatar.

Tahnunzel: And I don't care right now, uhvatar. If you take me there, I'll give you the scroll.

Korra: _pause_ Fine. But as far as food goes, you need your own money. I don't even have enough to pay for me._  
_

Tahnunzel: Fine, uhvatar. I'll meet you outside.

Korra: ...how do you get outside...?

Tahnunzel: Oh! Sorry. _throws his hair outside_

Korra: WHAT?! That's all your hair?!_  
_

Tahnunzel: Yeah, what of it?

Korra: I... er... alright, fine... is it ok for me to climb on this?

Tahnunzel: Yeah, it's fine, Uhvatar. Now go!

Korra: _climbs down hair. _Alright, come on!

Tahnunzel: But... but I've never been outside before!

Korra: ...What?

Tahnunzel: What if something tries to eat me?

Korra: Just come on, or I'm leaving without you!

(song) When Will My Life Begin (Reprise)

**Tahnunzel: Look at the world - so close, and I'm halfway to it!**  
**Look at it all - so vast- do I even dare?**  
**Look at me - there at last! - I just have to do it**

**Should I?**

**No.**

**Here I go.**

_slides down his hair_

_(song)_

**Just smell the air! The stream! Just like I dreamed they'd be!**  
**Just feel that summer breeze - the way it's calling me**  
**For like the first time ever, I'm completely free!**  
**I could go running**  
**And bending**  
**And prancing**  
**And mending**  
**And glancing**  
**And bounding**  
**Hair flying**  
**Heart pounding**  
**And screaming**  
**And reeling**  
**And finally feeling**  
**Now's when my life begins!**

* * *

But where's all the other characters, you ask?

Well, they're coming, I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

Tahnunzel: _Panting _I'm outside. Oh Spirits, I'm outsided. _chuckles nervously._ I'm outside!

This is the best day ever!

Korra: Ok ok, fine. Best day ever. We need to go.

* * *

_a few moments later_

Tahnunzel: Oh spirits, oh no. I've disobeyed Amom. What'll I do? This is the worst day ever.

Korra: C'mon pretty boy. It's time to keep going

Tahnunzel: but... but I've disobeyed Amom!

Korra: _sighs _Fine! Go back! See if I care.

Tahnunzel: _adamantly _No! I need to see the lights!

Korra: Fine. c'mon!

Tahnunzel: _Quickly runs to Korra_

* * *

(this proceeds until they arrive at a mean-looking bar)

Korra: You have to stay outside. I need to get Naga.

Tahnunzel: What if there are horrible rhinobears here? What's a Naga? DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! _Grabs Korra's arm_

Korra: _blushes _Fine. But lets get one thing straight. Don't speak here. They will beat you up if they think you're stupid or arrogant or otherwise... you.

Tahnunzel: You take that back!

Korra: _rolls her eyes_ Fine, princess. Just don't speak, ok?

Tahnunzel: _nods_

Korra: Good! _They enter._

* * *

Mako: _cleaning a bar glass, and glowers. _Hey, can I- _notices Korra_ Hey!

Korra: Hey, I need to get Naga out. _Flips a coin over to Mako._ I'm also going to need two benders who can accompany us to Swamp City. You game?

Mako: Yeah, I'll get Bo. BO! _looks for Bolin_

Tahno: BENDERS! Korra, don't you know what benders do?

Korra: _covers Tahnunzel's mouth and whispers_ This is a bender bar. This is why I wanted you to wait outside!

Tahno: Do you know what benders DO to people?

Korra: Look, princess, you're asking the wrong person.

Mako: Yeah, he's coming. _Looks at Tahnunzel_. Who're you?

Tahnunzel: I'm-

Korra: This is Tahnunzel. He's on his way to Swamp City too.

Mako: Korra... may I talk to you for a minute?

Korra: Sure!

Mako: ... in private, Korra.

Korra: Oh. _looks at Tahnunzel. _Stay put! No talking to anyone here! _walks with Mako_

Tahnunzel: _nods _

Asami: _sits on bench across from Tahnunzel. _You don't look like you're from around here, stranger.

Tahnunzel: _shakes his head_

Ikki: _comes out of nowhere_ Ooh! oOh! I'll bet you're one of those probenders, like Mako and Bolin and Korra, huh?! Are you?! I love Korra! Do you know she likes Mako? You know, as in like like! Why are you in a dress? You smell weird! Like Tarrlok.

Tahnunzel: Well, aren't you... pretentious.

Ikki: _frowns and air scoots to Tenzin Daddy,_ what's a pretentious?

Tenzin: Not now, Ikki. _Jinora, Meelo, Pema, and Rohan enter behind him_ Let's just get a table.

Lin: Hey you! _Points to Tahnunzel. _Come here!_  
_

Tahnunzel: _Walks over meekly_

Lin: Sit down, I'll buy you a drink.

Tahnunzel: _sits down._

Lin: So, who are you, who are you with, and what are you doing in my city?

Tahnunzel: I'm Tahnunzel.

Lin: What the hell kind of name is that?

Tahnunzel: _shrugs_ I'm here with Korra.

Lin: _laughs _How did the Avatar get mixed up with you?

Tahnunzel: _sits there shocked. _The Avatar?

Lin: Oh Spirits, how did you not know? Korra just completed her studying in airbending and is going to the Swamps to study some of the finer aspects of waterbending. She wanted to learn metalbending first, but I have to clean up here in Republic City first. It was my dream you know, to become the Chief of Police and help Republic City clean up. _cue piano_

Tahnunzel: What?

_Song: I Have a Dream_

**Lin: I'm curt, cold, and abrasive  
****My PMS is pervasive  
****And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest  
****But despite my armoured dress  
****And my temper, and my mess  
****I've always yearned to be famous singer**

**Can'tcha see me on the stage performin' Carmen?**  
**Singing all the high notes 'til I scream?**  
**The audience will cheer**  
**When my performance come's near**  
**_hears applause_ Thank you!**  
**'Cause way down deep inside**  
**I've got a dream**

**_[Bar Chorus:]_**  
**She's got a dream!**  
**She's got a dream!**

**Lin: See, I ain't as old and grey now as I seem!**  
**Though I know my skills are bangin'**  
**With the singers I'll be hangin'**  
**Like everybody else**  
**I've got a dream!**

**_[Bolin]_**  
**I've got muscles and square eyebrows **  
**I don't hang out with highbrows**  
**Quite frankly, I've never had education**  
**But despite my bending skill**  
**And my drinks that always spill**  
**I really want to make a love foundation**  
**Can't you see me with a special little lady**  
**floating in a rowboat? So serene!**  
**Even though I don't have a parent**  
**You can just tell- it's apparent!**  
**Way down deep inside**  
**I've got a dream!**  
**I've got a dream!**

**_[Bar Chorus:]_**  
**He's got a dream!**

**_[Lin Thug:]_**  
**I've got a dream!**

**_[Bar Chorus:]_**  
**He's got a dream!**

**_[Bolin:]_**  
**And I know one day romance will reign supreme!**  
**If I don't get a girl I'll cry- but I'll never say goodbye**  
**Like everybody else**  
**I've got a dream**

**Ikki: Jinora wants to become a librarian!**  
**Meelo: Ikki wants to be a racer and drive!**  
**Rohan: Goo amefj fkaxnaj amfkjdm sakfjhm jhds kjhl ay**  
**Jinora: Mom wants to bake cookies all day!**  
**Iroh: Asami knits killer shawls**  
**Asami: Iroh does little puppet shows**

**Jinora: And Korra just collects pictures of Maaaaakooooo!**

Korra: Oh Spirits, are we breaking into song again?! Awk...ward... _sighs _Fine.

_**Korra:** _**I have dreams, like you - no, really!**  
**Just much more touchy-feely**  
**They mainly happen somewhere**  
**where we're fighting**  
**In an arena that I own**  
**with opponents that I pwn**  
**Surrounded by huge spotlights for the lighting**

**Tahnunzel: I've got a dream!**

**_[Bar Chorus:]_**  
**He's got a dream!**

**_[Tahnunzel:]_**  
**I've got a dream!**

**_[Bar Chorus:]_**  
**He's got a dream!**

**_[Tahnunzel:]_**  
**I just want Korra to have private lessons with me!**

**_[Bar Chorus:]_**  
**What?**

**_[Tahnunzel:]_**  
**But with every passing hour**  
**I'm so glad I left my tower -**  
**Like all you lovely folks**  
**I've got a dream!**

**_[Bar Chorus:]_**  
**She's got a dream!**  
**He's got a dream!**  
**They've got a dream!**  
**We've got a dream!**  
**So our diff 'rences ain't**  
**really that extreme!**  
**We're a pro team...!**  
**Call us brutal -**  
**Sick -**

**_[Lin:]_**  
**Like Neros -**

**_[Bolin:]_**  
**But all of us are Heroes**

**_[Bar Chorus:]_**  
**'Cause way down deep inside**  
**We've got a dream!**

**_[Asami:]_**  
**I've got a dream!**

**_[Iroh Thug:]_**  
**I've got a dream!**

**_[Other Chorus:]_**  
**I've got a dream!**  
**I've got a dream!**  
**I've got a dream!**

**_[Tahnunzel:]_**  
**I've got a dream!**

_**[Bumi]**_

**Yahooo!**

**_[All:]_**  
**Yes way down deep**  
**inside, I've got a dream!**  
**Yeahh!**


	5. Chapter 5

Tahnunzel: Hey! You guys aren't so bad!

Asami: Not too bad yourself!

Lin: Your singing voice isn't half bad either.

Tahnunzel: Thanks, I love singing.

Korra: _drags Tahnunzel away _I'm glad you're making friends, Tahnunzel, but we really need to get moving.

Tahnunzel: But why?

Korra: The equalists are coming.

Tahnunzel: Oh I know those guys! They're here to protect-

Korra: _shoves hand over Tahnunzel's mouth_ They're here to take our bending, Tahnunzel. This isn't a good thing.

Mako: _looks out the window_ Korra, we've got to go, now.

Bolin: Yeah, they're kind of here.

Korra: _curses to herself_ Tahnunzel, we need to get out of here. Now.

Tenzin: We'll hold them off!

Lin: No, Tenzin, I've got this. Get you and your family back to Air Temple island now. This is my domain!

Tenzin: _nods_

Korra: _grabs Tahnunzel's arm_ Come on!

_(they all run outside)_

Korra: We can all fit on Naga, right? _throws her pack onto Naga, her trusty polar bear dog_

Tahnunzel:_ stands there mouth agape_

Korra: Well, up you go! _throws Tahnunzel onto Naga_

Tahnunzel: AAHHHHHH! ...oh spirits, this thing is huge.

Korra: SHE would like an apology. Naga's our only mode of transportation.

Tahnunzel: Sorry, Naga _rolls his eyes_

* * *

(they run and make camp at nightfall. A campfire is set. Mako and Bolin are setting up tents in another part of camp)

Tahnunzel: So, I hear you're the Uhvatar.

Korra: _nods_ Yeah, what of it.

Tahnunzel: Oh, not much. It's just... well... I...

Korra: Yes?

Tahnunzel: Well, I had a dream about you... before meeting you that is, and-

Korra: _puts up her hand_ If this isn't pg, I'm not listening. I don't want to hear about any... strange male dreams, ok?

Tahnunzel: No! It's not like that! It's just... I guess I was meant to go on this journey with you, you know?

Korra: _nods_ Yeah... no. That was just a dream.

Tahnunzel: Yeah, but before I met you?

Korra: Well, that's weird, but it happens.

Mako: Hey Korra! Bo's hurt.

_(Korra and Tahnunzel rush to the scene. Bolin is bleeding with a scrape across his hand, obviously from trying to pitch his tent improperly)_

Bolin: _whimpers_

Korra: Alright, Bo. I'll go back to camp to get some of the water from the spirit oasis for healing, ok?

Tahnunzel: _kneels to Bolin's level_ No need Korra. I've got something that'll do just fine. _wraps his hair around Bolin's hand_

_(Song) Healing incantation- Tahnunzel's hair is glowing. During song, Mako, Korra, and Bolin are silently freaking out._

**Moon Lily, gleam and glow  
Let Yue's power shine  
Make the wound reverse  
Bend back what once was mine**

Heal what has been broke  
Change the Fates' design  
Save the soul that's lost  
Bend back what once was mine

What once was mine

_**(fades)**_

Bolin: Tahnunzel... wow! I didn't know you were a water bender!

Tahnunzel: A... what?

Mako: Your healing... it's waterbending! I've seen Korra do it a thousand times! Never in hair but-

Tahnunzel: No! I'm not a bender.

Korra: _softly_ Tahnunzel... I never knew you could do this.

Tahnunzel: Oh, this old trick? I've done it a thousand times for my Amom.

_Korra, Mako, and Bolin gasp_

Tahnunzel: What?

Korra: Don't you know who Amon is?

Tahnunzel: You mean, Amom?

Korra: Uh... I'm... not sure. Amom?

Bolin: Is he tall, dark skinned, scary, and feminine?

Tahnunzel: _nods_

Mako: That's him. Tahnunzel, you need to leave, now.

Korra: NO!

Mako: Korra, he's a equalist.

Korra: We need him! Remember what we talked about?

Mako: I don't need this kind of stress over some stupid scroll, Korra! He could bring Amom right here. He could take our bending.

Korra: BUT-

Mako: HE COULD KILL US ALL, KORRA!

Korra: THEN LEAVE MAKO! WE DON'T NEED YOU HERE.

Bolin: GUYS! _whispers _The equalists might hear us!

Korra:Bo? You don't believe Tahnunzel would be a problem, would you?

Bolin: _sighs_ I've got to agree with Mako on this one, Korra. Amon... or Amom... is one scary dude... even if he wears dresses. No offense, Tahnunzel.

Tahnunzel: _rolls his eyes_ None taken.

Korra: Fine, you two wusses go back to your mommies, and-

Bolin: _walks away_

Korra: Hey! Get back here Bo! I'm not done talking!

Mako: Korra, we don't have mommies to cry to. They're dead, remember? _storms off _

Korra: MAKOO! ... Oh Spirits what a mess...

Tahnunzel: You know... you really didn't have to do that.

Korra: Do what?

Tahnunzel: Defend me like that. I would have left.

Korra: No, I promised to take you to the moon festival, and I'll take you. Besides, you still owe me the bending scroll and some private lessons, am I right? _winks _If you could teach me how to do that hair thingy to heal someone, I'd even beat grand master Katara in healing.

Tahnunzel: _laugh__s _You're a good friend, Uhvatar.

Korra: _smiles_ Thanks.

_(Korra and Tahnunzel go to sleep)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Tahno wakes to discover Korra attempting to cook for the both of them. Tahno grabs the pan from her hands and begins cooking, discovering Korra had almost ruined perfectly good bacon!_

Korra: _teasingly_ I suppose my cooking isn't good enough for you, princess, huh? _lightly flicks Tahno's shoulder_

Tahnunzel: _blushes_ I like cooking. _Changes the subject_ Korra, you wouldn't happen to have a spare change of clothes, would you? _blushes a little bit more_ I hate to burden you with this, but I can't go to the moon festival like this. I just can't, Korra!

Korra: ...I don't have any clothes I think you'd fit into. _pause _However, there _is_ a town nearby where I can probably get you some clothes after you finish breakfast. However, you'd have to come with me.

Tahnunzel: ...that's perfect! Lets go!

_they eat and they go into town._

Korra: Oh excellent! Look, Tahnunzel. Here's the shop!

_They enter the boutique full of men's clothes. Asami enters from the back room_.

Asami: Hello and welcome to Asa- KORRA! What are you doing here? and the guy in the dress! What's the occasion you two?

_Korra points to Tahnunzel's soiled dress, torn and greasy from use_

Asami: Oh I see... this is going to be fun. I need you to go to the men's changing rooms, and I'll bring an assortment of clothes for you to try.

Tahnunzel: _nods_ Thank you, Asami.

Asami: Oh it's no big. Now shoo! Get to the dressing room and get out of that dress.

_Tahnunzel leaves and enters the dressing room alone_

Tahnunzel: _to_ _self while changing _ It's a shame, really. This was the best dress I've ever made. _sighs and throws the dress on the ground._

Asami: Ok! So I couldn't find a dress that would have fit you, but-

Tahnunzel: _behind curtain_ None? There's no clothes for me?

Asami: Well, it's kind of hard finding a dress designed for a person with broad shoulders, a triple A chest, and a nonexistent waist.

Korra: But we've got you pants!

Asami: And shirts and boxers for you to try.

Tahnunzel: I need a dress.

Korra: Don't be such a diva. Pants will suit you fine.

Tahnunzel: Korra... I need a dress.

Korra: Give me one good reason why.

Tahnunzel: ... well... the truth is... I've never worn pants before.

Korra: WHAT?

Asami: WHAT?

Tahnunzel: _blushes_ Am- my mother never gave me pants to wear. Truth is, I'd like to try pants, but _blushes even harder _I don't know how to put them on.

Korra: _blushes_ Oh... I see. Tahnunzel, come on out of there. We'll help you.

Tahnunzel: But you're girls!

Korra: And you need clothes.

_Tahnunzel pulls back the curtain and approaches Korra and Asami. Neither girl was expecting Tahnunzel's stellar physique. Korra chokes on her own spit, and Asami tries not to blush. They silently recognize that Tahnunzel is hot. It doesn't help that his tighty whities accentuate the curves of his fine buttocks and his abs could grate cheese._

Korra: Well... uh... _shoves a pair of pants into Tahnunzel's hands_ Here.

Tahnunzel: Ok...

Korra: You need the largest hole to be facing up, button facing away from you.

_Tahnunzel does as told_

Korra: Ok... next you need to make sure the button and zipper are undone. Now slide your legs into the corresponding leg holes, and button the button!

Tahnunzel: I'm wearing pants. Korra, these feel... so... comfortable!

Korra: Look in the mirror.

Tahnunzel: _gasps _Is that me?

Korra: _nods_

Tahnunzel: Wow

_Song: Now That I See You_

**_[Tahnunzel]_**

_All those days making my own dresses  
All those years, skirts blew against my skin  
All that time never even knowing  
How ignorant I've been  
Now I'm here blinking in flourescence  
Now I'm here suddenly it's real  
Standing here it's all so clear  
It's what I'm meant to feel_

_And at last I see the light_  
_I'm so glad the skirts have lifted_  
_And at last I see the light_  
_Wearing pants like this is new_  
_And it's warm and soft and right_  
_And the world has somehow shifted_  
_All at once everything feels different_  
_Now I'm wearing you_

_[Korra]_  
_All these days chasing down a drag queen_  
_All these days, seeming like a blur_  
_All that time never truly seeing_  
_Things, the way they were_  
_Now he's here shining in flourescence_  
_Now he's here suddenly I know_  
_His great physique in this boutique_  
_I want him to be my beau_

_[Both]_  
_And at last I see the light_

_[Korra]_  
_And it's like the curtain's lifted_

_[Both]_  
_And at last I see the light_

_[Tahnunzel]_  
_I can't believe I never knew_

_[Both]_  
_And it's warm and real and bright_  
_And the world has somehow shifted_  
_All at once everything is different_  
_Now that I see you_

_Now that I see you_


End file.
